The Modern Dragon Rider
by LittleBells
Summary: When a couple was transported to a new world,she became the dragon rider while he,the dragon slayer.Will their love last when she finds out that his aim was to kill the dragon she cherished?A Jasper & Bella story,full summary inside. Crossover of Eragon.


**Let's see. This story is just an idea which popped up in my head while i was typing my new story. So, i decided to type it out for fun and i'd like to see the response to this story. If many readers love it, i'll continue. If not, i'll just delete it. **

**Pardon the grammar errors and all as this chapter wasn't edited by my beta.**

**Warning, its a Jasper and Bella story!  
**

**

* * *

****So, this is the summary. It is a crossover of Eragon and Twilight. **

**Bella and Jasper are a couple. When they moved to a new house together with the Cullen's family, they stumbled upon a closet which led them to another world they didn't think existed. It is a world where dragons, elves and dwarves live among the humans. It is a world they read about in the series, Inheritance Cycle. Upon arriving there, Bella and Jasper were separated. Bella stumbled upon the last dragon egg left which hatched for her. Then, she became the dragon rider and was under the guidance of Eragon. On the other hand, Jasper was captured by King Galbatorix (The antagonist), thus becoming the dragon slayer. Jasper then returned to Bella, as a spy. Despite being in control by Galbatorix, he still loved Bella very much and didn't want to kill the dragon which formed an irrevocable bond with her. Will their love continue when Bella found out that Jasper was a spy? Will they succeed in defeating the King? Will they be able to return to their modern world?**

**Here goes, the Prologue. **

**

* * *

**"No!" I shrieked at the enemy as he placed his palm on the honey blonde man lying limply on the ground yet again.

"Princess Isabella, the other dragon rider. How nice of you to stop by to witness the punishment I ought to lay upon this rebellious slave of mine. I believe your master, Eragon has no idea you are here." The man known as Galbatorix spoke with a smirk.

"You will not torture him any longer. It is I, who killed your slave, Murtargh. Take revenge on me, instead of the innocent ones." I said while looking him menacingly.

"Why not we have a deal? What say you?" he asked.

"Speak and I shall think about it."

"You will replace Murtargh and assist me in my plan to topple the elves, dwarves and the humans once and for all. You will swear loyalty to me in the ancient language and bring Eragon back to me alive. In exchange, I will spare Jasper's life. What do you think?" he gripped onto Jasper's shirt and pulled his limp body up into a standing position.

"I… I…" I should've thought of this before. Why wouldn't he use this golden opportunity to make me obey him? Silly me. If Spinel, the wise red dragon of mine were to be here, my decision would be made so easily. In order to rescue Jasper from the Empire, I had to hide my thoughts from my dragon and master. They didn't want me to risk my life, my country.

They didn't hate Jasper even though he was a dragon slayer and a spy sent by Galbatorix. They knew he was forced to serve him, due to the fact that Galbatorix discovered his true name and had absolute control over him.

Now, I had to make a choice. Betray my friends or let Jasper die. The Cullens were going to hate me if I ever return to the modern world without Jasper. How? I looked at Jasper's almost dead figure. He looked into my eyes and mouthed, "No."

I couldn't. Tears were threatening to fall. Galbatorix growled. "Isabella, you're taking such a long time. I'm afraid the deal is off." With that, he placed his palm on my beloved's body.

I shouted, "Slytha." _**(It means sleep)**_Surprisingly, Galbatorix went into his deep slumber in a matter of seconds. I bolted over and grabbed Jasper's body before it touched the ground. Placing my palm with its silvery mark near the deadly wound, I shouted, "Waise heill!" _**(It means be healed)**_ A blinding light appeared.

Nothing happened even though I tried several times. I whispered and shook his body frantically, "Jasper! Love, don't die. Please! Open your eyes. Don't leave me!"

I hugged his body so tightly, afraid to let him loose. Suddenly, a familiar voice reached my mind. "Dear little one, let me help you." "Spinel", I whispered silently.

**Don't forget, leave a review and tell me whether it sucks or not. Anyway, i'd like to thank you all first! =]**


End file.
